


Good Hands

by sourdades



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, I am still emo, M/M, Not really a romance but I tagged the pair anyway, more like emotinal fic, seungyoun may not be platonic, this isn't poly i swear, weishin is platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourdades/pseuds/sourdades
Summary: “I have good feelings about both of you and you know that I really trust you more than anyone else in the show, right? If it’s not now, I don’t know when else I can tell you this. Please take care of Wooseok, he can be stubborn at times but I know he’s in good hands knowing how you adore him, though yours is not as platonic as I am.”Seungyoun's point of view about the final, mainly about his friendship with Jinhyuk and Wooseok. More importantly, the words that Jinhyuk told him right before going up on stage.





	Good Hands

When he first came to the show, he did it because he missed _it_. He missed the adrenaline of going up on the stages and did what he done the best: having fun. Even after seeing his graph kept on going up and coming to the venue for final live broadcast, he did not really have huge expectations. He wanted to debut as much as he missed being on stage with his teammates, but everyone was popular in their own way and he did not want to fall too hard when the reality was not as pretty. _Do your best, but keep your expectations low_.

When Lee Dongwook announced the occupant of sixth seat being Dongpyo, it felt as if his hopes were crumbling down. It was the rank that he received last time and he did not think he’d go higher than it, especially knowing several known name had not get called yet. _Hyeongjun, Minkyu, Eunsang, Seungwoo Hyung, Jinhyuk._ He was sure the top two would be his two best friends, Wooseok and Yohan. As they went on the top five, Seungyoun just sighed as Lee Dongwook described the occupant as a “main rapper _._ ” _It would be Jinhyuk_ , Seungyoun thought as he remembered that he never actually be a main rapper on the show. He glanced at the taken seat, smiling proudly at Hangyul and Dohyon, little brothers he had come to adopt for the weeks they were on the camp.

“Yuehua Cho Seungyoun!”

It was as if the muscles on his legs grew weak. He barely stood still as he couldn’t control his face and his feelings, his best friends were all hugging him as they murmured soft _congratulations_. Walking up to the podium, he could not believe what just happened as his eyes darted around the venue, spotting some people with his banner clapped proudly at him as if saying _, “you did it, Cho Seungyoun.”_ The trainers were all standing up too, he could not miss the proud gaze Cheetah shot him as he took the microphone, trying to describe his feeling with words (which was hard) and thanking everyone who made it possible for him.

Seungyoun sat on his fifth seat, not really comfortably as he couldn’t seem to believe that he, Cho Seungyoun, really made it as the final fifth member of their debut line up. Hyeongjun and Seungwoo had joined him on the sofa seat as the fifth and third rank. Seungyoun’s face fell as the realization hit him hard. Wooseok and Yohan would go up to the podium as the center candidates and the chance Jinhyuk joining them was slim though they still got the X spot empty. His thought went to his conversations with Jinhyuk before the broadcast started as he locked eyes with the older male.

_“I have good feelings about both of you and you know that I really trust you more than anyone else in the show, right? If it’s not now, I don’t know when else I can tell you this. Please take care of Wooseok, he can be stubborn at times but I know he’s in good hands knowing how you adore him, though yours is not as platonic as I am.”_

Kim Wooseok.

He got up from his seat as he saw Wooseok going up, giving the smaller male a little pat and hug as he told him that he did well. Being born on 1996 and had debuted before, he, Wooseok, and Jinhyuk were good friends throughout the show. Sure, he was close to other trainees, being labeled as social butterfly and certified clown, but their friendship was something else. They shared same struggle of debuting young yet never found the flower path yet, their age who started to be the talk of everyone else, the burden on their back as people see them as someone professional—considering they were no strangers to stage and professional.

He always knew that his feeling for the youngest among the three were not platonic, though he could not pin-point when he started to long for the other’s gaze in a way a friend should not. But who could blame him, honestly? Wooseok was gorgeous and beyond captivating. He was one of the most hard-working people Seungyoun knew. It looked like he was calm and reserved at first, especially on first recording when he walked elegantly to greet the trainees—the aura, he thought that was the first time Seungyoun got his feeling hooked. Most of the times, he seemed to be done with Seungyoun and Jinhyuk’s antics, especially during the time the three were together in class B. But then, Seungyoun found himself grinning from ear-to-ear when Wooseok started to let loose and be as crazy as he was, the mineral bottle scene being one of them.

But if there was one thing, Seungyoun knew that Wooseok was actually reserved and closed when it came to his feelings. He rarely voiced out what he actually felt, just sitting there cross-legged and gave them support when Seungyoun and Jinhyuk ranted about their frustrations. But Seungyoun knew that among the three, Wooseok was the most pressured on the show, being on top and all. He also knew, Jinhyuk was the only one he trusted to show the weak side of him. It was not weird, them having to know each other for _years_ already, they must have known things about each other that not anyone knew. When Wooseok was stressed and tensed, you would find Jinhyuk wrapping his arms around his shoulder as he muttered encouraging words. Wooseok never yearn for someone else’s comfort, no one except for Jinhyuk because the younger trusted him _that much_.

Seungyoun looked up at the second seat as Lee Dongwook announced the candidates for X member. He saw hope in Wooseok’s eyes, looking straight at Jinhyuk as he really wanted his best friend to made it. When Lee Dongwook announced that it would not be Jinhyuk, he could watch hopes crashed down in Wooseok’s eyes and the only thing he wanted to do was took his hand and ran to Jinhyuk, to the first one that hugged him when he was shocked from the earlier announcement. Jinhyuk’s words rang inside his mind once again, as if reminding him that he got new responsibilities on his back, one that he would do even if he had his soul on the line.

The show ended just like that. A little over one hundred days and he was slapped by the fact that they were going to be separated. He hugged everyone, including Lee Dongwook who he got become attached as the time went on. Seungyoun swore he were going to miss being scolded by the older representative. He stepped back a little as he saw Wooseok was hugging Jinhyuk, his heart clenched at two facts: the sad Wooseok and the fact the three of them would be separated.

“Come on, Cho Seungyoun.” He looked up upon hearing the voice and saw Jinhyuk right in front of him, making him immediately threw his arms and hugged the other male. He was just as devastated. Jinhyuk was his friend and he was devastated. Jinhyuk patted his back continuously as he murmured _congratulations_ and _you did well_ to him, while Seungyoun only cried. Then Jinhyuk added, “you better keep your promise. I am counting on you.”

Really, Seungyoun just wanted to cry harder.

After the lights been turned off and everyone left the main-venue to the dressing room, Seungyoun immediately looked for Wooseok. He knew the other male pretty well and he was sure Wooseok would be away from the crowd, especially Jinhyuk, because he couldn’t bear looking at them without crying. And Seungyoun was right, Wooseok was spacing out not far from the toilet but far enough from everyone. He dragged a chair and sat right beside the brunette male. “You did well.”

“So did you. I am proud of you,” Wooseok replied, his gaze still avoiding Seungyoun.

The elder among the two knew the tone and gaze very well, as he just tapped Wooseok’s shoulder. “You are going to be alright,” he whispered, “don’t ‘but Seungyoun’ me, I know you pretty well already. I, too, am devastated at the fate. I can’t imagine how hard it is for you. But you are going to be alright, we are going to be alright. This is our dream and we make it this far.” Silent, but his hand on Wooseok’s shoulder told him that the smaller male started to cry again. “Do you remember when we first met in B class, we swore to each other we would get each other back? I intend to keep it, Wooseok. No matter what happen in the future, I got your back.”

Seungyoun meant every single words that just came out to his mouth. Even if they never made that promise, or even if his conversation with Jinhyuk never happened. It was not about his feelings for the younger, it was about seeing Wooseok happy and he’d do everything to make sure he was and fulfil his promise to his best friend.

For the first time since the ranking announcement, Wooseok looked at him at the eyes and shot him a small smile. A smile that was filled with hope. “I got your back too, Cho Seungyoun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am still bitter that Jinhyuk did not make it and I just suddenly thought of him telling Seungyoun to take care of Wooseok. Kudos and comment are beyond appreciated!


End file.
